Safe and sound
by Valcyria
Summary: Ben will always be there for Alex, as long as he can. One shot longer songfic. SwedenBabe here with a new name.


_Hello everybody Valcyria, I used to call myself SwedenBabe but I do not like that name anymore so I changed it. Anyway I own nothing but myself._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Safe and Sound<em>**

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
>When I said everything will be alright<br>_When I said, I'll never let you go_  
>When I said that it is over for now.<br>_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
>When you came home from a mission and you were gone, lost and alone, according to you. You kept staring at the wall and did not hear me begging that you would look at me or just listen. That you would say something.<br>_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_  
>I remember when I came home one day and you just looked at me. You were in the world of the living once again. I just dropped my bags and almost crushed you with a huge bear hug. I was so relieved and then you started crying. I was brought down to earth once again and I understood that it was not over yet. The shadows would never disappear once they got a grip of someone. My heart truly broke when he whispered;<br>"Please don't leave me here alone." I knew he did not mean the apartment, he was talking about his mind. The little fantasy world that had been created inside his head. A world cold, dark and alone. I remember telling promises of always being there for him, promises that is impossible to keep, but I felt that I had no choice but to tell them. He calmed down and the crying stopped. Soon he was calm enough to go to sleep. I sat there, wishing it would last forever.  
><em>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<em>  
>The next morning he was gone once again, lost.<p>

_Just close your eyes_  
>And dream about a better life.<br>_The sun is going down_  
>But hold on to the daylight, the night will not last forever.<p>

_You'll be alright_  
>When the morning comes.<br>_No one can hurt you now_  
>You are home now, home and safe.<br>_Come morning light_  
>And chase away his nightmares.<br>_You and I'll be safe and sound_  
>I will protect you another day.<p>

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
>Just stay in your safe little bubble and do not go looking for any more trouble right now. You deserve a little peace.<br>_Everything's on fire_  
>Gang fights, riots, wars, genocides and murders, the whole world is on fire but do not think about that now.<br>_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
>Wars will always exist, however we choose if we let them rule us or if we take a stand.<br>_Hold onto this lullaby_  
>Hold on to whats good, remember what really matters.<br>_Even when the music's gone_  
>"You have given up haven't you?" I asked with a sigh as I once again sat at the kitchen table, trying to get him to eat.<br>"How could I not?" He whispered back.  
>"But why?"<br>"You speak like I had a choice"  
>"You did and you still do!" I said as I grabbed his hands and held them in my.<br>"No I did not and I still don't. They took that choice away from me. What can I put my hope in now?"  
>"No one can force you to give up hope, sometimes it may seem like the world is pulling it away from you but in the end it is you who choose to let it go." Alex just stared at our hands.<br>"I never knew you to be a poet." I could not help but laugh and I felt a little lighter at heart.

_Just close your eyes_  
>And dream about a better place.<br>_The sun is going down_  
>Fight the nightmares and find the dreams.<br>_You'll be alright_  
>Just do not give up.<br>_No one can hurt you now_  
>Come morning light.<br>_You and I'll be safe and sound_  
>Soon, very soon.<br>_Just close your eyes_  
>And dream about a better time.<br>_You'll be alright_  
>Maybe not now but sooner or later everything will be alright, I will make sure of it.<br>_Come morning light,_  
>Chase away the shadows in your eyes.<br>_You and I'll be safe and sound..._  
>Alex would never heal, but Ben could not stop hoping or trying. He would hold on to the end. He would fight against the shadows in the kids head until it was to late.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Btw I have a brand new long story coming up! It is called simply The Nightingale. If survive so long, the winter is here now(2 months too late) and it is getting cold. The temperature today -15 Celsius, and it is bloody cold in the classrooms now.<em>


End file.
